Jamás será para siempre
by K.Sandra's
Summary: Imagínate que con tu don pudieras cambiar un pedazo de mundo. Y ahora, imagínate que te prohibieran usarlo. Kay se escapa a un internado de magia, donde conocerá al amor de su vida, a los amigos que nunca tuvo y no todo será como ella pensaba.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! :D ¡Muchas gracias por clicar en mi fic! Espero que lo disfrutéis y sigáis leyéndome. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión pensar que puedo compartirlo! Los primeros capítulos pienso centrarlos un poquito en la situación de los personajes principales para que los conozcáis un poquitín, luego vendrá la aventura y veréis la historia de una manera más general ¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo! **

**-.-.-**

**Jamás será para siempre**

**Prólogo:**

**(KAY)**

Miro por ventana, concentrándome en cada detalle del paisaje que veo. Quiero que la imagen se me quede grabada en la mente, para siempre, porque nunca sabré cuando se acabará. Observo el mar revuelto, el cielo tranquilo, la playa desierta. Cierro los ojos y me imagino cómo serían los sonidos que podría escuchar si no fuera por el chirriar de las ruedas del tren. Me relajo, acomodándome en el asiento, disfrutando de cada instante de paisaje, ahora de nuevo con los ojos abiertos.

El mar siempre me calma, me hace pensar. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, dejando un húmedo rastro tras de sí. Con la misma manga de mi fina chaqueta me limpio esa y las que están por llegar. Escaparse de casa ha sido una decisión importante y difícil. Supongo que no debería de haberlo hecho, pero perseguir mi sueño era, es y será motivo más que suficiente para hacerlo sin siquiera arrepentimientos.

Mi objetivo es el Internado Claire's Powers. Ese lugar cumpliría mis sueños. Allí, todas las personas con "dones" son bien recibidas. El internado reúne a los jóvenes con todo tipo de poderes mágicos, desde psíquicos, como telepatías a físicos, como el fuego. Una vez totalmente controlado y asimilado, hay muchos gremios de magos que se dedican a "hacer el bien", como una especie de policías.

He querido ser maga desde pequeña. Mi madre, solía contarme un cuento. Yo me tumbaba en la cama, me tapaba entera y me sonreía, esperando a que mi madre entrara y me contara la historia de cada domingo. Ella se sentaba en una silla enfrente de mi cama y empezaba:

"_Hace mucho tiempo, una joven preciosa, tenía dos dones. El primero, era que podía transformarse en sirena y cantar hermosas canciones. Cada una de sus canciones, era mágica. El segundo, era el más poderoso, en sus mismas manos podía hacer el que las tormentas y la electricidad, se pusieran de su parte y podía controlarlas. Algo asombroso. Le encantaba viajar; ayudar a los demás con sus poderes. En uno de sus viajes, conoció a un hombre del cual se enamoró, pero este hombre era especial. También tenía un don, una vida casi eterna. No les importaba, porque se amaban más que nada. Tuvieron una hija, un milagro, su milagro. La querían más que a nada. La joven, enfermó de pronto, dejando a su hija de apenas diez años y a su marido solos. Él, que no pudo soportar su perdida, abandono a su hija, y siguió viajando como una alma en pena por el resto de su larga vida."_

Desde que la oí por primera vez, me prometí a mi misma que sería como esa mujer. Que viviría una vida llena de viajes para ayudar a la gente y conocería al amor de mi vida en uno de ellos. Pero mi madre, pensaba diferente a mí. Siempre que me contaba la historia, lo hacía con ojos muy tristes y perdidos. Y al acabar siempre me repetía: "¿Ves cariño? Nunca tienes que usar tus dones, si no, tu vida acabara siendo desgraciada". Pero yo era sorda ante esas palabras. No entendía el significado de esa tristeza de mi madre al contar una simple historia. Al contrario, yo pensaba que debería estar feliz de que esa chica tan especial compartiera esos dos dones conmigo. Hasta que crecí, y me di cuenta de que esa historia y esa tristeza sí que tenían sentido, era mi historia, la historia de mis abuelos.

**-.-.-**

**¡Espero algún review! :3 Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, me gusta saber lo que opináis. Espero tener los siguientes capítulos listos para como mucho 2 días. ¡Muchaaaaas gracias! :)  
><strong>

**-K.S's**


	2. Buenos días

**Capítulo 1 - Buenos días:**

**(MACC)**

Aporrean mi puerta. Me paso una mano por la frente y abro los ojos ante una luz cegadora. Reacciono entonces. Me visto deprisa, y corriendo alcanzo el pomo de la puerta a tiempo antes de ser destruido por esos golpetazos.

-Mika, ¿has venido corriendo? –le pregunto a la mujer de ojos oscuros y ansiosos que jadea sin lograr calmarse- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Macc, por favor ayúdame! –dice mientras se agarra con fuerza a mi blusa. Se calma y sigue- Ayer, llegó una chica nueva. Es la nueva compañera de Levi, pero me he pasado por su habitación y dice que no se ha presentado nadie. Y sí…

-No le ha pasado nada –mis intentos para calmarla, son un esfuerzo en vano. Sus nervios empiezan a contagiárseme-, ¿no sabes dónde puede estar?

Ya respirando normal, cierra los ojos y empieza a pensar. Michaela siempre es muy sobre protectora con sus alumnos y cualquier ser, cosa o animal que tenga relación con el internado. Aun que sí que es cierto que no se puede dejar a los alumnos nuevos mucho tiempo solos. Ha dado el caso de ver espías merodeando con la intención de secuestrar a los inexpertos para educarlos y unirlos al gremio enemigo. Mika abre sus ojos oscuros de repente –de una manera algo terrorífica- y sigue con el tema:

-Bueno, me preguntó por la biblioteca y le indique el camino. Pero, ayer fue domingo, estaba cerrada… ¡Soy lo peor!

Entrelaza sus dedos en su rubio cabello, pensando donde puede estar. Espera, ¿Ayer fue domingo? Yo soy el encargado de la biblioteca y no la había cerrado. Mierda. Mika, no es lo peor… ¡soy yo!

-Mika, ya sé donde está, voy a buscarla. Diles a mis alumnos que hagan la página catorce.

Echo a correr, escuchando unos gritos a mis espaldas.

-¡Macc, no sabes cómo es! ¡Como esperas encontrarla!

…

Me paro enfrente de una enorme puerta de madera blanca, que efectivamente está abierta. Entro y al ver la enorme construcción que me encuentro, suspiro. La biblioteca tiene una sala por cada asignatura. Así que me esperaban por comprobar diez salas que de pequeñas, nada.

Algo desesperado ya, por mirar nueve sin ningún efecto, entro a la última. A simple vista, nadie se encuentra aquí y resignado, ya dispongo a marcharme. Pero entonces, caigo en que no he mirado la última mesa, la que está escondida entre las estanterías. Sinceramente, dudo que este ahí, pero es el único sitio en que… Bingo. Un bulto rojo y marrón duerme apoyado en la mesa. Es una chica, lo indica su larguísimo cabello castaño oscuro, escalado hasta el final de la nuca, y liso lo demás. Hay dos maletas azules al lado de la mesa, y un bolso de cuero negro encima de ella, así que no me equivoco, es la nueva. No se le ve la cara, porque mira hacia la pared donde la mesa está prácticamente pegada. Una sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo al ver que está bien.

-Buenos días –digo en un tono más alto de lo corriente.

Las delgadas y cuidadas manos en las que antes se apoyaba su cabeza, ahora apartan los libros donde se había acostado encima. Se empieza a estirar de una manera felina y entonces, un par de ojos azul grisáceo buscan el origen de la voz que antes había surgido de la nada. Me quedo abstraído mirando el rostro de esa chica; una piel blanca y delicada, ojos grandes con el iris de diamantes, cara ligeramente redonda, labios finos, el inferior un poco más carnoso. Refleja inocencia por todos los lados, parece una muñeca, delgada, delicada.

Entonces, una sonrisa asoma por sus labios melocotón.

-Buenos días.

**(KAY)**

Mi sueño se ve interrumpido por un hombre. Es alto y corpulento. Es muy atractivo, con esos ojos turquesa y su cabello castaño desaliñado. Me froto los ojos y cierro los libros que previamente había apartado para estirarme cómodamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes la hora que es? -dice con tono serio e imponente, pero poco me importa.

-La verdad es que no… ¿Aún es domingo? -pregunto frotándome los ojos- No, supongo que no.

A él no puede evitar escapársele una sonrisilla, pero intenta cubrirla para volver a su cubertura de imponencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas, en que clase estás?

-Me llamo Kay Moone y… -saco un papel que contiene mis datos personales, la clase en la que estaré y el horario. Me lo dio ayer una mujer; Michaela se llamaba- mira, yo no me entero, así que me harías un favor si me lo aclararas.

Coge el papel y lo mira unos momentos. Observo mi alrededor. En comparación con el resto del edificio, la biblioteca es un anticuario; con este suelo de madera desgastada y las estanterías viejas, pero pese a la apariencia llama la atención que apenas haya polvo y los libros estén encuadernados y en muy buen estado. Alguien cuida muy bien de este sitio.

-Bueno Kay, soy Macc, tu tutor –dice sin saber que expresión poner.

Me sorprendo. Justamente él, que me ha pillado durmiendo el primer día de clases… Casualidades de la vida.

-Vaya… ¡Al menos me ha tocado uno guapo! –exclamo con una sonrisa, tomándomelo por la parte positiva.

Él se ríe, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Contigo no se puede fingir seriedad.

-Supongo que no. Igualmente, no deberías fingir algo que no eres. Si quieres que la gente te tenga respeto, es mejor que sea por tus cualidades.

Parpadea estupefacto. Me mira dudoso y sonríe, enseñando unos dientes perfectamente colocados y blanquísimos. Su sonrisa me ciega.

-¿Qué hace una alumna echándole una charla así a su profesor? –pregunta riéndose mientras coge los libros encima de la mesa y se sienta enfrente mío.

Los empieza a ojear. Me aparto el pelo, dejando al descubierto un piercing en la parte superior de mi oreja izquierda. Él sube la vista del libro y la posa en mí.

-Bonito piercing –dice observando mi aro de brillantes.

-Gracias, estoy orgullosa de él –contesto con una sonrisa.

-Una pena que lo tenga que confiscar...

Me quedo mirándole incrédula. NADIE me confisca mi orgullo, NADIE.

-¿Cómo? No voy a dártelo… Me niego… No.

El se ríe, supongo que por le expresión que pongo y rectifica.

-Está bien, no te lo confiscaré hoy. Si lo llevas puesto mañana; despídete.

Se levanta y coloca los libros, justamente en el sitio del cual yo los había sacado, ¿es el encargado de aquí? Entonces coge mis maletas y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que coja mi bolso. Sonrío por el acto y se lo agradezco.

Salimos de la biblioteca y empezamos a andar hacia una dirección desconocida para mí. Macc sigue sujetando el papel de información, así que confío en él. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no en uno pesado. Voy fijándome en los detalles y características del increíblemente grande edificio. Todo es de mármol blanco, el suelo, las paredes, el techo, los marcos de las ventanas… Sus vidrieras son preciosas: con extraños mosaicos de símbolos y dibujos con diferentes tonalidades de azul. Los techos son altísimos, los pasillos amplios y hay mucha iluminación. Sin darme cuenta ya diviso mi habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-Bueno profe guapo, gracias por guiarme–digo pícara. No espero ninguna reacción en concreto, pero me gusta ver los distintos comportamientos de la gente y aprender de ellos.

Macc suspira y sonríe.

-No puedes decirme eso –responde acorralándome entre sus brazos. No, no me esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Porqué? –pregunto sin poder evitar mirarle los labios. Mierda. Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a sus ojos claros.

-Soy profesor, y tu alumna… -vuelve a ponerse recto y me hace un gesto para que abra la puerta. Ahora él sonríe pícaro, se ha quedado conmigo por completo.

-Gran deducción –aseguro guiñándole un ojo para arreglarlo un poco-. Guapo e inteligente, no se puede pedir más…

Cuando me dispongo a abrir, una chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta altísima aparece por el otro lado de la puerta. Nos la quedamos mirando, y ella a la inversa, durante unos segundos, hasta reacciona.

-¡Kay! ¿Eres tú, no? –exclama contenta- Vaya… ¿Dónde estabas? Mika te buscaba...

-Hubo un problemilla -la interrumpe Macc-. Llegas tarde Levi, muy tarde.

-Eso creía, ¡pero si tú estás aquí significa que no!

-Vete ya… Corre, largo.

Refunfuñando Levi se despide de mí y se va a paso ligero. Macc y yo entramos a la habitación, que sigue la misma decoración que el resto del internado. Él deja las maletas al lado de mi supuesta cama, y yo coloco mi bolso encima. Por la manera de hablar de ellos dos, me da la sensación de que se tienen confianza, y decido hacer algo de interrogatorio.

-Vaya, vaya Macc… ¿Qué te traes con esa chica?

-Lo has notado eh… Es mi hermanastra. Es una larga historia, no apta para alumnos a no ser que te lo cuente ella. Así que…

-Yo que ya me imaginaba una bonita historia de amor –digo sarcástica.

Estalla en una carcajada y me mira sin creerse lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿Alumno profesor? Tonterías, jamás sería para siempre.

Le miro pensativa, puede que tenga razón. Son relaciones difíciles: edad y demás. Aunque yo no creo en las "dificultades de la vida", yo creo que todo es difícil si tú de verdad te lo crees. Pero bueno, tan solo son dos opiniones distintas. Abro mi bolso para empezar a instalarme.

-Bueno, sería de ver. ¿Porque no pueden durar? Ambos tienen sentimientos y derechos, pueden enamorase como cualquiera otra persona –opino yo mientras coloco mis libros en la estantería libre.

Él se apoya en el marco de la puerta y se queda mirando como torpemente consigo poner los libros en la estantería más alta.

-Claro que tienen derecho a enamorarse. Pero aun así hay problemas por el medio.

Me ofrece su ayuda y coloca los dos libros restantes. Suspiro y me siento en la cama.

-Yo no creo en los problemas.

**-.-.-.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, el primer capítulo. Repito lo que dije en el Prólogo: Los primeros son más bien suaves e introductorios. Me gusta que conozcáis bien a los personajes. ****¡Espero reviews! Es lo que me da ánimos :) **


	3. ¿Dentro o fuera?

**Capítulo 2 - ¿Dentro o fuera?:**

**(MACC)**

Después de dejar a Kay sana y salva y acabar con esa extraña conversación que ni siquiera sé porqué empezó, le he dado la mañana libre para que se instalara y descansara, y he seguido con mis clases. De aquí a un cuarto de hora, Mika, ella y yo tendremos una conversación. Según parece, Kay se ha escapado de casa y si es así, debemos hablar con el director para que tome la decisión sobre si seguirá en el internado o no.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me doy la vuelta, apuntando en la pizarra las soluciones de los problemas de algebra que había encomendado. Me ajusto el nudo de la corbata pensando en la estupidez de la norma. ¿Por qué deben los profesores ir en traje? "Para aparentar responsables y dar sensación de nivel al lugar" decía el director cada vez que se lo preguntaba e intentaba cambiar la norma. Vanesa, una de las chicas más populares –cotillas y pesadas- alza la mano. Le doy permiso para hablar.

-¿Es cierto que ha venido una alumna nueva? –pregunta curiosa, levantando una capa de murmullos entre los demás.

-Sí, exacto –respondo secamente, no quiero dar más información de la necesaria-. Quiero seguir con la clase, si no te importa.

Vanesa agacha la cabeza decepcionada y vuelve con los ejercicios que había puesto. Nuevas manos se alzan. No quiero seguir con el tema y lo ignoro, pero ellos ignoran mi ignorancia.

-Una cosa, una pequeña –pide una voz masculina-. Si es fea, cámbiela de clase, ¡que aquí ya hay suficientes!

Una avalancha de risas se desmorona después del comentario. Ales, mi alumno más egocéntrico y problemático, obviamente deja ha soltado su humilde opinión. Decido tomármelo a la ligera.

-Ya te responderás a la pregunta cuando empiece las clases mañana, ahora, no voy a responder nada que tenga que ver con ella.

Nuevos murmullos sobre su apariencia y lo que podría ser su nombre llenan mis orejas de ruido. Lo aguanto hasta que las clases se acaban; son las doce en punto del mediodía.

Aligero el paso pensando que Kay y Mika pueden estar esperando enfrente de mi despacho. Desde lejos, diviso la silueta de Kay sentada en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Ella mira por la ventana de enfrente, con los ojos perdidos, pensativos, profundos. Con una expresión madura pese su rostro infantil e inocente. Como si fuera solo una visión, como si no pudiera ser real. Preciosa como un ángel. Mis propios pensamientos me asustan.

Me ve y sonríe, inocente y joven de nuevo. Se levanta ágilmente y me mira mientras abro la puerta. Me odio a mí mismo.

-Hola –me dice sonriendo-. Gracias por dejarme un mapa y algo de comida. Si no, no hubiera llegado hasta aquí.

Cálmate Macc, olvida todo.

-De nada –contesto devolviéndole una media sonrisa.

La dejo pasar primero. Se acomoda en mi silla de cuero marrón, y pone los pies encima de la mesa. Me río por su atrevimiento y indiferencia, pero igualmente le hago un gesto y baja los pies de inmediato.

Me encanta este sitio… es más… ¿hogareño? Que el resto del palacio.

¿Palacio? Así que ha transformado el internado en un palacio… Río ante la idea y ella aun se desconcierta más.

-¿Verdad? Pienso lo mismo que tú –le digo observando el despacho. Suelo con parqué, paredes pintadas de verde, muebles de madera oscura, algo menos de iluminación…

Kay sonríe y se fija en cada detalle de la habitación, posa su mirada en los cuadros que tengo. Son del mar de noche. Se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos. Son dos, uno encima del otro, una continuación, se necesitan el uno al otro, si no pierden su belleza. Cuando los miras es como si transmitieran sentimientos ajenos, sentimientos que compartimos muchos; melancolía o nostalgia, no sé.

-Me encantan –dice mirándolos abstraídamente-. ¿Sabes? Ambas cosas, cuando las miro, me dan como cierta tristeza, ¿no te pasa? No sé, melancolía o algo. Sí, es una cursilada pero…

Como si pudiera leerme los pensamientos. Me mira expectante, no quiere haber quedado en ridículo, menos por algo que ha dicho con sinceridad. ¿Pero cómo va a hacerlo si tiene toda la razón? Sonrío; ella lo entiende y me sonríe de vuelta. Se queda satisfecha de que piense igual que ella. La yema de su dedo, da la vuelta a la gigantesca luna blanca del cuadro, un simple roce. Vuelve a sentarse, esta vez en su sitio correspondiente.

**(KAY)**

Michaela entra y se sienta en la silla que hay a mi lado. Macc nos sigue y se sienta en la butaca –muy cómoda por cierto- en frente nuestro. Vuelvo a centrar mi vista en Mika. Como su cabello liso y rubio platino se desliza por sus hombros hacia abajo, su pose madura… En cierto modo y sin saber porqué me da envidia. Las mujeres tendemos demasiado a preocuparnos por lo que piensan los demás, tendemos demasiado a compararnos evaluar, para saber en qué puntos somos mejores o peores, especialmente con otras mujeres. Sus ojos chocolate noventa por ciento se encuentran con los míos y me sonríe. La situación se mantiene así durante unos instantes. Michaela me aparta la vista, se acomoda bien en la silla y carraspea mirando a Macc. "Di algo" parece que signifique la mirada. Ambas le miramos, él suspira y empieza.

-Bueno Kay –dice Macc mirándome fijamente-. Te escapaste de casa, ¿no?

Michaela no se cree lo que acaba de oír y le fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Macc! –se queja- se más sensible, ¡por dios!

-No pasa nada –aseguro agradeciéndole a Mika su preocupación-. Si tiene razón. Me escapé de casa, cogí el tren y aquí estoy.

Sonrío, ellos no entiendes porqué, pero con ese movimiento yo solo pretendo que entiendan que no me arrepiento. Que ha sido mi decisión. En mi opinión, la sensación de sentirte libre para escoger, y saber que sea cual sea la consecuencia, tú vas a seguir sintiéndote orgullosa, es un motivo para sonreír.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Como que porqué? –digo levantándome de la silla ante la pregunta de Macc, para dar más importancia a mis palabras-. Pues porque mis padres no saben que es tener dos dones, no saben que puedo cambiar un pedazo de mundo gracias a ellos. Pero no me permiten nada de eso y por eso me escape. ¿Te parece motivo suficiente?

-Kay, ninguno de los dos ha estado en tu situación pero…

-Pues si crees que aquí puedes cambiar todo eso quédate –le interrumpe Macc, sentándose encima de la mesa-. Desde luego no voy a ser yo quien no te permita cambiar ese pedazo de mundo.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la silla. Cierro los ojos y me repito "Menos mal" una y otra vez. Entonces Mika me pide que me vaya a fuera un rato, que tiene que hablar con Macc. ¿La he cagado? Porque si lo he hecho quiero enterarme, y así poder darles entender las veces que haga falta, que de verdad necesito estar aquí. Pero aun que piense así, salgo del despacho y vuelvo a sentarme donde antes. Mirando la ventana, porque ese paisaje jamás será para siempre, y menos si no puedo quedarme.

**(MACC)**

-¿Como le has podido decir eso? Ella no… -me mira enfadada y triste- No puede quedarse.

-¿Porqué? Hay muchos otros alumnos en una situación parecida, y se han quedado.

-Macc, las "situaciones parecidas" de las que me hablas, son de gente que se ha escapado del orfanato. Esa chica tiene casa, padres. ¿Cómo estarías tú si fueras su padre?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo estresada, sin saber qué hacer. Anda de un lado al otro del despacho, sin decir nada. Kay debe quedarse, sé que debe y Mika también lo sabe, pero ella siempre tiene que pensar en las demás personas envueltas.

-Mika… Trata de entenderla, eres una especialista en eso, ¿no?

Y es verdad, ese es el don de Mika. Tan solo con un roce, las emociones que la persona está sintiendo en ese momento, ella también las siente. Y a la inversa, con un roce, puede transmitir sus sentimientos a otra persona y así controlarlos.

-Sé cómo se siente, claro que la entiendo. Pero trata de entender tú a los demás.

Se va. Dejando la puerta abierta para que Kay pase. Ella entra y vuelve a sentarse donde estaba, yo me pongo de pie delante suyo.

-Mika no cree que deba quedarme, ¿no?

Asiento y dirijo mi mirada al suelo, pensando en las palabras más apropiadas para decirle. Kay se deja caer al suelo, cosa que me sorprende y la agarro por la cintura, impidiendo que se caiga.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto aún en shock. Por un momento creía que se había desmayado.

-No es para tanto, me he dejado caer, lo hago cuando no sé cómo actuar.

Estás loca –confirmo riéndome-. No vas a irte, tranquila. Hablaré con el director y lo solucionaré.

Le suelto, pero ella me abraza. Por unos segundos, no nos movemos. Me pregunto que estará pensando. Pero no quiero situaciones comprometidas. No de momento.

-¿Eres así de cariñosa con todos los profesores? –pregunto sonriéndole. No se irá, lo prometo.

-Gracias por todo Macc –dice divertida.

Se va mirándome pícara; "quien se acabará quedándose con quién", me dice la mirada. Me deja solo en el despacho. "Nada de compromisos… ¿Por qué narices tiene que ser tan atrevida? Me estoy volviendo loco…"

**-.-.-**

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Ya habéis podido descubrir el don de Mika! Pero aún faltan muchos personajes importantes por aparecer… chán chán cháán! En el siguiente se verá más información sobre el internado y sobre Kay, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Prometo no haceros esperar mucho!**

**¡Vamos! un review me merezco, ¿no?  
><strong>

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO!**

**-K.S's**


	4. El comienzo del sueño de Kay

**Capítulo 3:**

**(KAY)**

Un molesto repetitivo sonido me hace abrir los ojos. Un techo de mármol, vidrieras azules… No fue un sueño, sigo aquí, sigo en Claire's Powers. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz y sonreírme.

Un mar de carcajadas estalla a mi izquierda. Levi, la propietaria, me acaba de estampar su almohada en la cara. Se la devuelvo, pero la alcanza sin esfuerzo alguno. Entonces se pone seria de repente.

-¡No sonrías! –exige seria con su cabello bicolor –rubio trigo con mechas castañas- muy despeinado y ojos cansados- Son las seis y media de la mañana, tenemos clases y en la cafetería hoy sirven un menú de asco. Así que no sonrías, te lo prohíbo.

Empiezo a reírme y salgo de la cama para ir a ducharme. Nos conocimos ayer, pero con ella me siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Tiene una especie de aura que desprende confianza, no sé cómo expresarlo. Nos quedamos hasta más de medianoche hablando de cosas puntuales que nos habían pasado. Eso sí, ella no tocó mi pasado, ni me preguntó ninguno de mis motivos por los que yo había decido huir, cosa que agradezco, así que aun teniendo algo de curiosidad por como ella y Macc acabaron siendo hermanastros, tampoco pregunté. Pese al sonido del agua y estar medio absorta en mis pensamientos, oigo como des de la habitación, grita que irá a comprarnos algo para desayunar, porque si salgo formaré mucho escándalo. Termino mi ducha de agua bien caliente y cuando empiezo a secarme el pelo, oigo voces en el otro lado de la puerta. Me lio a lo cutre una toalla en la cabeza y me encuentro con Macc y Levi sirviendo el desayuno. Un termo con café, otro con leche, zumo, manzanas, bollos de chocolate, cereales… Un banquete de buena mañana.

-Buenos días. ¿Quieres café?

Asiento y le correspondo el saludo, no me esperaba que fuera él la verdad. Nos quedamos mirando y me pierdo en sus ojos. Algo me pasa cuando estoy con él. Espera… Oh dios, ¡aun llevo la toalla en la cabeza! La deslizo hasta los hombros y me seco las puntas para disimular un poco. Me pilló… se está riendo. Arg, mierda.

-Me he encontrado con Macc en la cafetería y le he ofrecido desayunar con nosotras –explica mientras coloca servilletas-, ¿te importa?

-No –balbuceo todavía ligeramente sorprendida-. Un momento, voy a dejar la toalla.

Cuelgo la toalla de la ducha y rápidamente me peino. No dejo de repetirme "Mierda, mierda, mierda…" hasta que me doy cuenta de que lo que hago no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¡Ni que me gustara! Solo lo encuentro guapo, inteligente, comprensivo… nada del otro mundo. Con ese pensamiento de la cabeza, vuelvo a la habitación y me siento en la silla, algo enfadada conmigo misma. Macc ya me ha servido una buena taza de café con leche y aparte, cojo una manzana.

-¿Puedes desayunar con tus alumnas? ¿No es demostrar preferencia? –pregunto curiosa. Necesito saber si hoy ha sido un día puntual o debo acostumbrarme a verle cada mañana. Tampoco es muy importante, pero más vale prevenir que curar…

-Tienes razón, pero digamos que Levi es VIP, por lo de ser mi hermanastra –explica dándole un mordisco a su bollo.

-Nadie piensa mal, y dudo que lo hagan aunque estés tú –comenta despreocupada. Hace una pausa para dar un sorbo al zumo y sigue- Así que acostúmbrate a que te sorprenda alguna que otra mañana.

Después de confirmar mi duda, desayunamos tranquilos. Macc me agarra del brazo a la que Levi va al baño.

-Oye, tengo que decirte una cosa.

Me pongo nerviosa aunque sepa que no se trata de nada de lo que me gustaría. O sea, no. No me gustaría. Solo… Bueno que me entran los nervios.

**(MACC)**

Noto que Kay se pone un poco nerviosa. Y yo me pongo nervioso solo de pensar que ella lo está. Hay una pausa algo pesada, y rompo el hielo.

-Ayer por la noche conseguí contactar con el director –explico centrándome en el principal punto de la conversación-. Ha permitido que te quedes, pero hablará con tus padres.

Ella se abalanza sobre mí y me lo agradece una y otra vez. Levi sale del lavabo y se desconcierta al vernos así. Kay le abraza a ella también y le explica el motivo de su felicidad. Ambas empiezan a dar saltitos sobre el mármol blanco. Me alegro por Levi, ya que le cuesta hacer amigos por su situación familiar.

**(KAY)**

Me abruma la felicidad cuando Macc me dice que me puedo quedar. Mis padres no estarán de acuerdo, pero sé que me quedaré. Estoy a muchísimos pasos más cerca de mi sueño.

Salimos de la habitación para ir a clases pero de repente nos paramos delante del despacho de Macc.

-Tú y yo nos quedamos aquí –dice Macc abriendo la puerta-.

-¡Que te vaya bien el examen Kay! –exclama Levi con una sonrisa, y se va corriendo por el pasillo con su energía.

-Examen, ¿¡Qué examen! –pregunto atemorizada-. ¡Sí no sé nada!

Sin decir nada, Macc me empuja hacia dentro y me presta su butaca.

-Tú la necesitas mi butaca más que yo –ríe dándome dos hojas grapadas-. En este internado hay tres niveles según tus conocimientos. Novato; normalmente son los de recién llegados como tú o gente que tiene muy poco control de sus poderes, ellos tienen clases de repaso por la tarde. Avanzado, este es el nivel intermedio; no eres el mejor, pero tienes un buen entendimiento de magia y unas notas regularmente buenas. Y el último, experto; conoces todo sobre la mágica y lo que tenga relación. Obviamente controlas tus poderes, aparte de sacar notas excelentes.

Me desea suerte y tan tranquilo, coge un libro de encima del escritorio y empieza a leerlo.

Hago un intento por relajarme y me leo las preguntas. Para mi sorpresa, las veo todas fáciles. La primera hoja, son preguntas sobre varias materias, biología, física, historia… La segunda es sobre seres mágicos, y curiosidades sobre los dones. Creo que me lo sé todo. ¿No puede ser, no? Es decir, mis padres siempre se han opuesto rotundamente a cualquier información, charla o demostración de mis poderes, y eso no ha impedido que yo me haya informado por mi cuenta, pero me sigue pareciendo demasiado fácil.

-¡Kay! –Macc llama mi atención- Despierta, escribe algo. Puede que no sepas hacer la segundo hoja pero la primera deberías.

-Sí, sí sé hacerla –afirmo releyéndomelo para empezar a poner algo-. Tan solo estaba pensando que poner exactamente.

-Tienes una hora, así que apúrate.

Asiento suavemente con la cabeza y me concentro en el examen. Contesto absolutamente todas las preguntas de la mejor manera posible. Me sobran diez minutos que Macc aprovecha para corregir.

-Vaya, creo que no volveré a cuestionarte cuando digas que estas pensando, tienes un diez de diez de la primera parte. ¿A qué instituto ibas? ¿A un privado?

-No. Tenía un tutor que venía a mi casa; nunca he ido al instituto ni al colegio.

Macc se impresiona un poco. Sigue corrigiéndome la segunda parte, mirando mi examen como si fuera una especie de pergamino con jeroglíficos.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta información? ¿Te la enseñaba tu tutor?

Río ante la idea, cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia en mi casa no es bien recibida.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamo dándole a entender que eso es imposible- ¿Sabes eso que se dice? Eso de que como más te prohíben algo, más ganas tienes de hacerlo. Pues eso me paso a mí. Me compre un baúl con un compartimento oculto que me costó un ojo de la cara, y en él guardaba libros que cogía prestados de la biblioteca o que compraba en librerías especializadas. Un libro concretamente me costó más dinero incluso que el propio baúl. Toda esa información es mucho dinero.

-Kay, tienes un nueve coma ocho de diez. Nunca antes ha habido una nota como así en este lugar. Nunca. Solo te has equivocado en el color de unos bichos.

-¿En el de los dragones subterráneos verdad? ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que debería haber puesto ocres…

-¡Has sacado la nota más alta de todos los alumnos de este sitio! Depende de la prueba física que te haré esta tarde de que seas experta o avanzada. Tengo que hablar con el director ahora mismo, un momento.

Macc se va como si sacar un nueve coma ocho fuera imposible, ¡pero si no es nada! Podría a ver sido un diez… ¡por un color! No es que me queje, estoy contentísima con mi nota, pero tiendo a ser muy competitiva conmigo misma, siempre intento superarme.

**(MACC)**

Es simplemente imposible. Una persona que nunca antes ha ido a un instituto de magia no puede sacar la nota más alta de toda la historia. Incluso ha escrito información que la mayoría de expertos no saben. La nota más alta vista en este examen ha sido de un ocho coma nueve, proveniente de un alumno que ya debe estar muerto y la segunda, un ocho coma setenta y cinco de Levi. No puede ser.

Marco los números velozmente. Espero, espero, espero, sigo esperando… "Cógelo, cógelo…" pienso ansioso.

Una mano toca mi hombro derecho.

**-.-.-**

**¿Quién será? O.O ¡Pues otro personaje clave, eso está garantizado! Además causará un gran impacto en Kay… **

**Espero que la historia en general os vaya gustando, ¡Y ya sabéis! Como siempre, espero reviews! :D **


	5. La felicidad y la desconfianza

**Capítulo 4: La felicidad y la desconfianza**

**(MACC)**

No puedo evitar sorprenderme. Me giro veloz y veo a un hombre de pelo negro y largo, algo canoso recogido en una coleta, mirándome con esos ojos negros sin fin.

-Hola Macc –me saluda el director.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que volvías en dos días.

-Cancelé mi viaje, estoy cansado –explica como si nada. Siempre tiene esa calma en su aura, ese rostro pacifico. Pero por segundos, veo como se convierte en incredulidad y nerviosismo-. ¿Esa chica ha sacado un nueve coma ocho? Sabes perfectamente que tan solo seis personas en todo el mundo saben la respuesta a la última pregunta, y una de ellas está muerta.

Odio cuando él usa sus poderes sin pedir permiso. Griffin tiene dos dones, el primero; un cuerpo de acero y el segundo; telepatía.

-Lo sé. Pero ella lo sabe Griffin, ella sabe la respuesta la he leído con mis ojos.

-Es ella, tiene que ser ella… -lo dice tan bajo, que ni siquiera sé si le he oído bien.

Avanzamos hasta mi despacho casi corriendo, pese a que el director es de una estatura más bien baja, es rapidísimo. Entramos y nos encontramos a Kay con los pies encima de la mesa releyendo su examen, al vernos, se sorprende y pone los pies en el suelo nuevamente. Se levanta y se acerca hacia nosotros.

Nunca he visto a Griffin con la expresión que tiene ahora. Como si viera un fantasma, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que hacía mucho que no veía. Se queda abstraído mirando a Kay, que noto como se incomoda un poco.

-Kay Moone Doyle en persona… -dice sonriéndole y volviendo a su compostura-. ¿Quién te ha dado ese libro? El que explicaba la respuesta de la pregunta diez.

-Lo saqué de una librería especializada –contesta Kay firmemente. Hay una ambiente extraño, Griffin desprende una especie de felicidad por haberse encontrarse con Kay y ella en cambio se comporta como un gato asustado y desconfiado.

-Mientes –asevera él.

-Es cierto –afirma ella.

Hay algo entre estos dos que no me gusta. Griffin sabe quién es, por eso la aceptó estoy seguro. Pero, ¿Por qué el entusiasmo? ¿Es Kay alguien importante? ¿Por eso sabe todo lo que sabe?

-Tan inteligente como siempre, Macc –dice como contestación a mis pensamientos-. Dejaremos el tema para otro día, Kay. He hablado con tus padres, se oponían al principio y siguen oponiéndose a que estés aquí, pero te lo han permitido.

Ella asiente. Suelta deprisa un seco "Gracias" y Griffin desaparece del despacho. Kay se deja caer al suelo y como la vez anterior, la cojo por la cintura.

-Quítate esta manía por favor –suelto entre suspiros de alivio por haber estado a segundos de dejarla caer-. ¿Le conoces?

-No –susurra; se queda como anonadada, aún la tengo agarrada porque sé que volvería a dejarse caer. Se agarra a mi blusa con una mano y veo como lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas.

-¿Estás llorando? Que pasa Kay…

**(KAY)**

Lágrimas empiezan a resbalarse de mis ojos y antes de que me dé cuenta empiezo a llorar, pero el problema es que no sé porque. Al ver a ese hombre, su cara, su expresión, sus profundos ojos negros; me ha dado la sensación de que me había hecho algo malo. Pero estoy segura de no haberle visto nunca.

-No sé, no me pasa nada –consigo balbucear, él me abraza y sinceramente, hace que me sienta mucho mejor, que me olvide de la sensación que me ha provocado ese hombre.

-Estas llorando a mares, ¿segura de que no es nada? –dice con mucha suavidad, para no hacerme llorar más.

A la que me tranquilizo un poco, empiezo a pensar. ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿De qué puedo conocerle?

**(MACC)**

Kay se despega de mi y se va frotándose los ojos. Me doy con la mano en la frente y me siento en mi butaca. No puedo creer que en dos días una chiquilla de dieciséis años este causando este impacto en mí. Nos llevamos seis años, no es tanto en número, pero si en madurez y otras cosas. Además es mi alumna. Puedo oír como mi parte racional y la irracional se pelean en mi cabeza. "Jodida parta irracional" pienso dándole un golpe a la mesa.

-Macc, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Levi con la puerta a medio abrir. Le hago un gesto para que pase, y ella se sienta en una silla-. Griffin ya ha venido a verme, creía que tenía que volver pasado mañana… ¿Dónde está Kay? ¿Le ha ido muy mal?

-Estoy bien. Respecto a Griffin yo también lo creía, no sé que me ha dicho sobre que estaba cansado –suspiro-. Kay se ha ido a su habitación, quizás. Notarás que ha llorado –otro suspiro-. No sé porqué, solo haz que se le pase y después id a clase. Por favor.

Levi me mira fijamente procesando la información que acabo de darle; ni siquiera vuelve a preguntar por la prueba de Kay. Me lanza una sonrisa y se va, sin necesidad de saber nada más. Estoy orgulloso de ser su hermano en momentos como este.

**KAY**

Me lavo la cara, pero aun así, tengo los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos. Oigo la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y la voz de Levi llamando mi nombre. Aun que me duela, salgo y dejo que me vea. Sin decir nada más, tan solo con una sonrisa, saca un neceser con maquillaje y me arrastra de nuevo hasta el lavabo.

-Ven, con esto ni siquiera se va a notar que has llorado –dice con su sonrisa sin fin-.

Vuelvo a lavarme la cara y el rojo de mis ojos disminuye. Ella aplica un poco de maquillaje en los parpados de ambos ojos, haciendo que apenas se note el ligero hinchazón.

-¡Eres mágica! –exclamo mirándome al espejo.

-Lo sé. Quien no sepa que has llorado, ni se dará cuenta.

Nos sonreímos y la abrazo. Ni si quiera me ha preguntado. Me siento tan feliz de estar aquí. He conocido a gente estupenda –no pensaba en nadie-, voy a cumplir mis objetivos… no puedo pedir nada más.

-Vamos a clases, Kay –propone sonriéndome.

**-.-.-**

**Si lo sé, lo he hecho demasiado corto… T.T ¡Os lo compensaré haciendo más largo los dos siguientes! especialmente el capítulo 6, que el 5 más o menos está preparado! XD ¡Los colgaré prontito, espero revieeews! :P**

**P.D: Blog hecho. No tiene mucha cosa aún, pero cada vez que actualice alguna cosilla importante lo avisaré en posdatas. Aquí la web (eliminad los espacios): kss-stories .blogspot .com ** **O entrad en mi perfil y clicad en "Homepage".**

**¡Graciaaas lectores! :D**

**-K.S's**


	6. El primer día

**Capítulo 5: el primer día **

**(KAY)**

Entro en el aula, la que como me esperaba, sigue la temática del lugar, toda blanca e iluminada. Hay cuatro filas con cuatro asientos en cada una de ellas, dieciséis asientos en total. La que filera está más cerca de la pizarra –y de Macc- está ocupada por cuatro chicas que se las dan de listas, las demás son normales y mixtas. Levi me sonríe y se va a su asiento, cuyo está en la última fila. Yo en cambio, tal y como Macc me pide me acerco a su mesa. Al mirarle a los ojos, empiezo a pensar en cómo explicarle lo que pasó antes si ni siquiera sé porqué lloré exactamente. Vuelvo a centrar mi mente y pensamientos en que es mi primer día de clases en lo que vendría a ser un instituto de verdad, y me atrevo a dirigir la mirada y a sonreír a prácticamente cada uno de los alumnos sentado en el aula. Algunos tan solo observan, otros chismorrean con el de al lado, y otros me sonríen. Macc suspira y se levanta de su asiento.

-Chicos, esta es Kay Moone –me mira primero mí con una sonrisa, y después a ellos-. Viene de Imaria, nunca antes a estado en instituto, por favor, hacedle la vida fácil.

Entre los murmullos que despierta el comentario, me señala el único pupitre vacío del aula algo titubeante, como si no acabara de convencerle. Sin hacer mucho caso, me dirijo hacia mi nuevo asiento, riéndome por dentro al ver el giro de cuello en todos que provoca mi movimiento.

Miro a Levi desde mi asiento y me sonríe. Gesticula algo con la boca pero no logro entender que. Macc carraspea y ambas nos giramos.

-Abrid el libro en la página doce –dice Macc mientras apunta una serie de cosas en la pizarra.

Se oye un sonido a conjunto cuando todos empiezan a buscar la hoja nombrada. ¿Qué debo hacer yo? Sin libros y sin nada…

-¡Hey! –me susurra el chico de cabello azabache sentado al lado de mi pupitre- Si no tienes libro, podemos compartirlo.

Sus ojos color miel de romero contrastan con su pelo de una manera atrayente. Eso sin sumar su piel morena y su bonita sonrisa. También he tenido suerte con mi compañero de mesa.

-Sí por favor –susurro de vuelta.

-¡Profe! –exclama en voz alta- Kay no tiene libros, ¿te importa si junto mi mesa con la suya y compartimos?

Con algo de odio en sus ojos de lago adentro, Macc asiente, pide silencio y sigue con sus clases.

-Soy Ales –menciona acercando su mesa a la mía-. Mucho gusto Kay.

-Igualmente –contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Leo por encima el texto de la página que Macc está explicando. Suspiro, yo ya he me he aprendido todo eso. Me fijo en Macc y escucho lo que dice. Suena mucho mejor saliendo de su boca, pero me sigue pareciendo un poco pérdida de tiempo. Pese a que pide coger apuntes y pone un par de ejercicios, paso de hacerlos, cosa que llama la atención de Ales.

-Deberías tomar apuntes –opina sacando un bolígrafo negro de su estuche.

-Tú tampoco los estás tomando –observo yo-. Llevas toda la clase mirándome.

El ríe y me muestra su cuaderno. Hay un dibujo precioso en blanco y negro de una chica de perfil, con mirada clara torcida hacia el que la observa. Soy yo. Sonrío complacida, la verdad es que me encanta.

-Es precioso –le aseguro aún sin dejar de mirarlo-.

-Eres todavía más guapa en la realidad, he de mejorarlo –dice con una sonrisa.

Sonrío tímida sin despegar la mirada del dibujo. Seguimos hablando sobre su hermoso e increíble talento, y me pregunta por los míos.

-Se me da muy bien cantar –le contesto-. Digamos que no puedo evitarlo, es uno de mis dones después de todo.

-Una sirena –afirma él convencido-. Eres una sirena, ¿verdad? Me lo he imaginado por tus ojos, muchas los tienen de tu color.

¿Cómo sabía eso? No demuestra un gran interés por las clases, ¿A caso más listo de lo que parece? Sea como sea, sus conocimientos llaman mi atención.

-¿Qué don tienes tú, Ales? –pregunto indiscreta.

-La curiosidad mató al gato –dice malicioso. Al ver mi expresión de "No me tomes el pelo" ríe y cede-. La fuerza, ese es mi don.

Nada más decir eso, un fuerte ruido llama la atención de todos nosotros. Un hombre vestido de negro, con un posado serio, firme y algo siniestro se acerca a Macc, le dice algo entre susurros, luego dirige su mirada hacia nosotros y rápidamente Ales, Levi y otros dos alumnos se levantan de sus asientos.

-Quédate el libro Kay y usa mis cosas si quieres –balbucea rapidísimo-. Quedamos a las cinco en la cafetería y me lo devuelves.

Me guiña un ojo y se va a la velocidad de la luz. ¿A que ha venido eso y quién es ese tío? Levi se ha ido corriendo también. Me quedo un tanto sorprendida, y aburrida ahora que Ales no está.

El resto de la mañana transcurre lenta, eterna. Pero mis ánimos no cesan, porque el simple hecho de pasear por uno de los pasillos, para mí es como un milagro. Cuando se acaban las clases de la mañana, para mi sorpresa, una avalancha de gente se abalanza sobre mí. Distingo a las tres de la primera fila –la otra abandonó el aula con el "hombre de negro"-, y a gente que antes no estaba en el aula y supongo que será de otra.

-Hola Kay –me saludo un chico con su pelo rubio bañado en gomina, sus amigos se ríen detrás de él y le animan con palmaditas en la espalda-. No sabes qué alegría eres para la vista aquí, ¡bueno en cualquier parte! Quizás me la podrías alegrar también los fines de semana…

Río ante el comentario, pero una de las chicas le empuja.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le pregunta ella.

-No te enfades, era solo una broma.

-No me ha sonado a tal cosa –protesta dándole otro empujón.

Salen por la puerta discutiendo. No entiendo muy bien la situación, pero supongo que hay algo entre esos dos y son simples celos. Los demás chicos me saludan, me piden el móvil y se lo apuntan a toda prisa. Se van todos despidiéndose con una sonrisa en la cara. Todo el mundo me parece muy simpático, hasta que las niñatas de primera fila deciden joderme el día. Dos de ellas se acercan a mí, colocándose enfrente mío, la tercera, se sienta encima de una mesa bebiendo una botella de agua mineral, manteniéndose alejada.

-Ni se te ocurra dirigir la palabra a Ales –exige una de ellas-.

Me levanto de mi asiento, como soy bastante más alta, lo aprovecho para imponerle un poco.

-¿Y debería hacerte caso porqué…?

-Porqué le gusta a Vanesa.

"Y a mí que me importa" pienso desdeñosa. Recojo los libros y el material que Ales me ha dejado. Y me dirijo hacia la puerta, donde veo una sombra. ¿Alguien está escuchando nuestra conversación?

Otra de sus amigas, esta ya de mi altura, se planta en mi camino, indicándome así que no voy a salir hasta que el tema esté zanjado. Zanjémoslo rápido por favor.

-Para empezar, ni siquiera sé quien es Vanesa –suelto cansada-. Y para acabar, me da igual que le guste, no tengo la culpa de sentarme a su lado. Si tanto le gusta que se lo diga a él, no perdáis el tiempo conmigo.

La bajita, coge la botella de agua que su amiga estaba bebiendo y me la lanza, dejándome empapada antes de que pueda reaccionar. Noto mis piernas pesadas y frío en mi pecho y torso. A la que me doy cuenta, ya estoy cayéndome al suelo y mis piernas se han transformado en una grisácea cola de pez. Mierda, ahora sí que me he enfadado.

**(MACC)**

Una chica pelirroja viene corriendo en mi dirección interrumpiendo con sus jadeos y su acelerada respiración mi conversación con Mika.

-¡Profesor! –exclama con ojos aterrados- Las amigas de Vanesa se han peleando con Kay. Le han tirado agua y se ha transformado en sirena. Ellas salieron corriendo…

-¿¡Cómo! –chillo en mitad de la cafetería- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde ha ocurrido? ¡Kate!

-En nuestra aula –suelta rápidamente al sentirse presionada-.

Mika, Kate y yo salimos corriendo de la cafetería hacía el aula. Al llegar, nos encontramos con un bello ser está tumbado bocabajo, tiene su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, su torso desnudo escondido entre su oscuro cabello, su cola que al igual que sus ojos es de diamantes, está alzada, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente. Sus ojos nos buscan y nos encuentra.

-¡Ayuda! –pide arrastrándose por el suelo-. No puedo levantarme.

-No te preocupes, Kay –dice Mika corriendo hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien? Macc vete a por toallas. ¡Corre!

Me desencanto, bajo a primera planta, cojo tantas toallas como mis manos me lo permiten del la lavandería, y vuelvo a subir tan rápido como puedo. Cuando llego ya han conseguido sentar a Kay en una silla, les doy las toallas a Mika y a Kate y le cubren todo el cuerpo con ellas, tapando sus sienes desnudas. Ay Macc, cálmate. Mika empieza a secarle la cola, que para mis ojos ya está seca, y Kate le ayuda a secarse el torso y el pelo.

-No me dieron a la cola con el agua, solo en el brazo y barriga –dice viendo los empeños de Mika por secar algo que ya lo está.

En pocos segundos, las piernas de Kay vuelven a ser piernas con pantalones incluidos y la camiseta lavanda que llevaba puesto sustituye su piel antes desnuda. Todos suspiramos al unísono.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Porqué se peleaban contigo? –pregunto yo, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por Ales –explica indiferente, mientras recoge las cosas del suelo y las deja en su pupitre.

Por Ales, todas las chicas se pelean por ese memo chulito. Sinceramente, me da rabia que Kay sea una de ellas nada más llegar. Tengo que cambiarla de sitio… No para alejarla de Ales, claro que no; que tontería. Solo para que no se metan más con ella por su culpa. A mí que se llevan bien me da igual. Completamente igual…

-¿No puedes controlar tu transformación? –pregunta ahora Mika, doblando las toallas.

-No. Es decir, puedo, pero tengo que estar mentalmente preparada. Si es de repente, como lo sucedido ahora mismo, no puedo concentrarme tan rápido como para frenarlo.

-¿Qué hay sobre la electricidad o las tormentas? –sigue sentándose en el pupitre de al lado.

-Puedo controlar cosas pequeñas –suspira-. Petar bombillas, dar un pequeño calambrazo a otro, y puedo crear una pequeña tormenta si es poca distancia. Nada como hacer que caigan rayos del cielo.

Así que eso es lo que le falla a Kay, el control de sus poderes. Entonces, la apariencia del director nos sorprende a todos. Con su calma e indiferencia dice:

-Kay Moone –una pausa que crea suspense en el ambiente-. Estás en nivel experto. Ven a mi despacho a las siete.

Todos nos miramos sin decir nada, simplemente no hacemos nada, no sabemos cómo reaccionar. ¿Acababa de ver lo ocurrido Griffin? Si es así, no entiendo el porqué permite estar en un puesto tan importante y a la vez peligroso a Kay, que apenas tiene experiencia.

**-.-.-**

**Ha aparecido otro personaje importante, Ales ¿Quién será el amor prohibido de Kay? *_* En el siguiente, os enteraréis de los dones de Levi y de otros personajes! Además de que tienen de especial los que están en nivel experto… Jujujuju… **

**¡Vamos gente, aún espero mis revieeeeews!  
><strong>

**P.D: Actualización de mi perfil, a los interesado en saber un poquito sobre mí, ya sabéis. ¡Un clic! ¡Gracias, en serio! :D**


End file.
